¿Y si ella no es ella?
by Mikuru14
Summary: Atosigado por los rumores en la aldea y las afirmaciones de sus amigos de que es gay, Naruto va en busca de ayuda pero no siempre lo que pides puede llegar a ser la solución.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, inciando con una historia de esta pareja de mi total adoración, creo que puede ser algo confuso al incio pero bueno a ver de que va.

disclaimer: Naruto, Sasuke ni nadie me pertenece ya saben son de kISHIMOTO SAN.

Capítulo 1

La vida nunca había sido fácil, las repetidas veces que se había visto envuelto en problemas en sus dieciséis años de vida así lo demostraban. Tampoco es que fuera una blanca paloma pero estar en las circunstancias en las que estaba en esos momentos y con casi todos sus amigos, o mejor dicho el montón de adolescentes que dicen cosas sin sentido y que él consideraba erróneamente sus amigos, diciéndole que era totalmente gay no tenía justificación.

-¡Vamos Naruto! Tienes que reconocer que es cierto- decía su amiga de toda la vida, la chica de cabellos rosas sentada frente a él –Has pronunciado más veces que yo su nombre y no puedes pasar un solo día sin saber de él- sonrió maliciosamente.

-Pero Sakura chan es natural, ¿acaso tú no tienes una mejor amiga? Supongo que es algo parecido dattebayo- el rubio trataba de explicar su punto – Sasuke es como mi hermano, mi familia –

-Si claro, ¿de veras crees que nos tragaremos el cuento de que son mejores amigos?- Yamanka Ino y sus comentarios perspicaces hacían acto de presencia en la conversación -¿y entonces que nos dices del "y moriremos juntos"?-

En ese momento su quijada debe haber llegado al piso ¿Cómo es que Ino sabía esa parte de la historia? Seguramente Sakura había divulgado la noticia y ahora toda la aldea lo sabía y para colmo debía darle la razón a la chica, eso había sonado tan gay pero en ese momento las palabras habían salido desde el fondo de su corazón. Rio nervioso sin saber que decir.

-Todos sabemos que tus esfuerzos incansables por traerlo de vuelta eran porque no puedes vivir sin él – intervino Shikamaru – mira que eres un adolescente con todas las hormonas revueltas gritando que no quieres corta tus lazos con él – dijo sin cambiar un ápice su semblante de total aburrimiento.

No había solución, todos estaban en su contra y él ya no tenía más alegatos para defenderse –pero si los dos somos hombres, a mí me gustan las buenas delanteras-gritó ya algo exasperado.

Sakura hizo un gesto de indignación – ¿o sea que ustedes no progresan por eso? ¿Porque piensas que está mal por ser hombres?- la chica lo miró con reproche.

-Yo no dije eso Sakura chan pero es que ustedes ven cosas donde no las hay-

-¿Y si Sasuke fuera una chica? – la chillona voz del Inuzuka se dejó escuchar -¿andarías con él?

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente "si sasuke fuera una mujer" se planteó la idea intentando formar una imagen de la versión femenina del Uchiha y una mueca divertida apareció en su rostro, no se veía tan mal después de todo.

-¡Lo sabíamos!, Naruto eres un pervertido-Exclamó la Yamanaka –ya andas imaginándote en situaciones poco decorosas con Sasuke, solo hay que ver la cara que traes- dijo con cierto toque de picardía en su tono de voz.

El rubio suspiró resignado –dejen de andar inventando rumores, Sasuke y yo sólo somos amigos –inmediatamente se puso de pie dispuesto a abandonar el pequeño restaurante donde se habían reunido para pasar el rato debido a la poca cantidad de misiones que habían en esa época de tranquilidad y paz entre las aldeas –además yo ya tengo una chica que me gusta – mintió descaradamente – muy pronto se las presentaré – dijo al fin antes de abandonar el lugar y caminar sin rumbo imaginando cómo es que conseguiría a la dichosa chica que lo salvaría de ser catalogado como el rubio gay de Konoha.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas no habían mejorado aún se encontraba dándole vueltas a la idea de que si en verdad estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, tampoco es que Sasuke tuviera muchas cosas buenas, es más creía que no tenía cosas buenas, simplemente estaba allí para reñir con él, burlarse de él y decirle usurantonkanchi con esos delgados y apetecibles labios. El rubio golpeó su cabeza, ese tipo de pensamientos no ayudaban, pensar que su amigo era bien parecido no era precisamente la idea que tenía de ser el representante de la masculinidad. Decidió despejar su mente tomando una ducha de agua fría y fue en ese momento que una idea atravesó su mente, el viejo Jiraiya podría ayudarlo, quien más que Ero senin podría conseguirle alguien que deseara fingir se su nueva novia. Se vistió rápidamente con la ropa usual y salió en busca de su padrino aunque antes se pasaría a recobrar energías con un suculento desayuno en el Ichiraku ramen aprovechando que ahora que era héroe de la villa los platos gratis abundaban en su vida.

Jiraiya llevaba algún tiempo en la aldea apoyando a Tsunade en su labor de Hokage y evitando que ésta despilfarrara el dinero que no era meramente suyo con la excusa de que haría que se triplicara en unos segundos usando las técnicas que su abuelo, Hashirama, le había enseñado hacía muchos años atrás. Por lo demás llevaba una vida tranquila, vivía en una habitación sencilla con lo básico para cubrir sus necesidades vitales, comer, dormir y eliminar lo que ya no sirve, ya que la mayor parte del día se la pasaba fuera haciendo algunas de sus famosas investigaciones para recolectar material interesante para la nueva secuela del Icha Icha Paradise o molestando a su querido ahijado. Habiendo escuchado los rumores acerca de Naruto y Sasuke y basándose en su experiencia presumía que muy pronto el rubio aparecería pidiéndole consejo, en su modo de auxíliame con urgencia y no lo dejaría en paz hasta conseguirlo, así que fue a buscarlo a donde seguramente se encontraría consumiendo su plato vital del día.

El pequeño puesto de ramen seguía igual que siempre, a pesar de haber sido destruido y reconstruido tras el ataque a la aldea los propietarios se habían preocupado por mantener igual de acogedor el lugar. Jiraiya entró al lugar e inmediatamente divisó una cabeza rubia resaltando sobre las demás -Si sigues viviendo de ramen morirás antes de convertirte en el próximo Hokage- el peliblanco tomó asiento al lado de Naruto que ya iba a empezar con el segundo plato.

-¡Ero senin!- exclamó el chico entusiasmado – justamente pensaba en buscarte-

-Deja de decirme así mocoso malcriado- sonrió el senin - ¿es acerca de cierto rumor que circula la aldea?- preguntó al tiempo que su orden llegaba.

-¿Tú también?, Estoy perdido, nunca recuperaré mi reputación dattebayo – decía algo cabizbajo – la culpa de todo la tiene Sasuke por ser tan asexual como siempre y no fijarse en nadie y como nunca dice más de dos cosas delante de los demás hace parecer que yo soy quien lo atosiga diariamente –se quejaba mientras intentaba no atragantarse con la cantidad de fideos que se llevaba a la boca.

Jiraiya sonrió divertido, era maravilloso ver lo trastornado que se encontraba su ahijado por algo tan sencillo que no podía aun aceptar y al parecer era afectado rápidamente - ¿entonces si Sasuke fuera una chica?

-¡Joder! que he dicho que no- el viejo se carcajeó ante las reacciones defensivas de Naruto – ¿y entonces para que ibas a buscarme? Le preguntó dando por sentado el tema de Sasuke.

-Pues verás…- sonrió entre nervioso y avergonzado –necesito una chica…- desvió la mirada y bajo un poco el tono de su voz –que finja ser mi novia –dijo de manera casi inaudible.

- El senin lo había escuchado perfectamente pero le agradó la idea de molestar un poco más al rubio hiperactivo -¿qué has dicho? No te he oído bien – el rubio un poco harto de la situación por poco más y grita que necesitaba una novia falsa. El viejo no hizo nada más que reír a carcajadas ante la mueca de resentimiento en la cara del ojiazul. Cuando sintió que había disfrutado lo suficiente colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su ahijado como lo hacía antaño aunque Naruto ya no fuera un niño y quizá nunca más necesitara ser socorrido por él, dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de nostalgia –Esta bien mocoso, yo te ayudaré, confía en mí – le dijo antes de salir el lugar y cargarle su cuenta al rubio que aunque su comida fuera gratis eso no significaba que sus conocidos correrían con la misma suerte.

* * *

La luna adornaba el bello cielo de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, era una noche tranquila apenas se sentía algo de viento correr que hacía algo refrescante el ambiente. Naruto se encontraba poniendo un poco y sólo un poco de orden su habitación, llevaba tiempo acumulando cosas y Sasuke siempre se quejaba cuando entraba a ese lugar pero es que era algo normal que siendo un hombre acumulara tal grado de desastre. Siendo un poco más de media noche escuchó a alguien golpear la puerta de manera brusca como si de una emergencia se tratase, enojado con la persona que era tan desconsiderada a esas horas de la noche, abrió la puerta dispuesto a gritarle un millón de improperios pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando observó una figura delgada cubierta por completo con una larga capa negra que llegaba incluso a cubrirle el rostro.

La persona frente a él, lo empujó con algo de brusquedad abriéndose paso a la casa del rubio, se quitó las sandalias y fue directo a la habitación de Naruto para por fin tomar asiento sobre su cama. El ojiazul no tuvo reacción alguna, perdido entre las acciones de esa persona desconocida, sólo cerró la puerta y siguió sus pasos parándose en frente y cruzando los brazos, esperando que la persona frente a él se dignase a hablar. Por fin observó algo de movimiento, poco a poco el desconocido se descubrió dejando ver su rostro con una mueca de molestia impregnada en él pero sin sostenerle la mirada como debatiéndose entre que sería bueno decir primero. Por su lado Naruto creyó que esas tonterías del amor a primera vista de las que hablaban casi siempre Sakura e Ino no eran del todo tonterías. Tenía enfrente el rostro más lindo que había visto en su vida, de piel blanca, finos rasgos y cabellos y ojos oscuros, de una agradable belleza que se le hacía extrañamente familiar y estaba seguro que debajo de esa capa negra un muy bien formado cuerpo se escondía, se rio maliciosamente recordando aquella vez en que su padrino le había hablado de las buenas frutas con curvas y estaba más que claro que la chica enfrente suyo estaba allí por obra de su padrino, después de todo no había sido mala idea ir a pedirle ayuda.

La joven ya algo impaciente y harta de observar al chico pasar por todo tipo de expresiones en su rostro con cierto brillo juguetón en sus ojos azules, se cruzó de brazos en señal de molestia y lo miró casi de manera desafiante antes de decidirse a hablar -¿y entonces me vas a dejar de comer con la mirada o no?- dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad – u- su-ran-ton-ka-chi-

Ignorando ese desagradable comportamiento que dejaba ver que se sentía la reina del mundo podía decir que hasta su voz era dulce y agradable, la manera en que lo había llamado usurantonkachi justo como solamente Sasuke solía hacerlo. Bastaron un par de segundos para que su juguetona sonrisa se fuera borrando lentamente cambiando su expresión a una de preocupación, esta debía ser una cruel broma del destino.

* * *

Espero que puedan darme sus opiniones o expresen sus dudas de como seguirá xD

Nos vemos

Ja ne! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! muchas gracias a todas esas lindas personas que me dejaron un review, a ****portgas D naru, true-chan324, VicKy, nekita-hatsunekurosaki, Goten Trunks5, chizuruchan1999, KazahayaG, AnimeGirl80, Hagane Yuuki. Y también a los que le dieron favoritos y seguir historia, me hacen tan feliz. Y pensar que fue una idea loquilla que apareció en mi mente.**

**Bueno espero que este segundo capi les guste y les siga picando a seguir leyendo y bueno que las divierta mucho.**

**disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al menos no en la vida real, en mi imaginación son solamente míos xD.**

**Ahora sí a leer y sorry pero a veces creo que se me va el Ooc.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Petrificado esa era la manera como se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki en esos momentos, parpadeando de tanto en tanto como esperando que un sueño acabase.

-¡Tú! ¿Quién rayos eres?- gritó ya desesperado al mismo tiempo que señalaba a la chica con afán –no es gracioso dattebayo-

La pelinegra le volteó el rostro tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo –deja de actuar como si no lo supieras dobe- chasqueó la lengua con molestia –no es divertido para mí tampoco.

Naruto se acercó lentamente y tocó con la punta de su dedo índice a la joven un par de veces –entonces eres real- palideció instantáneamente –debo estar volviéndome loco, todavía creía en la posibilidad de que fueras un henge de alguien que quería burlarse de mí-

La ojinegra se puso de pie inmediatamente después de ese contacto y plantó su puño en la cabeza del ojiazul –deja de manosearme pervertido –sonrió-yo vine aquí a pedir una explicación-

El rubio posó sus manos sobre su cabeza como intentando que el dolor disminuyera –explicación ¿de qué?- la miró confundido –yo te exijo una explicación, ¿Cómo es que te apareces así en mi casa Sasuke? ¿O Sasuka? ¡Joder! ¿Cómo se supone que deba decirte?- la desesperación se hacía notar en su tono de voz.

Sasuke terminó de quitarse la capa que lo cubría –si no fuiste tú ¿Quién mierda se atrevió a hacerme esto?- se señaló a sí mismo poniendo sus manos sobre sus nuevos atributos alias pechos moviéndolas al ritmo de su tono de voz – ¿sabes lo incómodo que es esto? Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando de pronto sentí algo extraño y aparecieron éstas y ya sabes desapareció aquello otro- suspiró resignado –estoy completamente jodido-

El rubio se sonrojo por completo ante las acciones de su "mejor amigo" mover sus manos de esa manera tocando ese par nuevo que portaba hacían que su cuerpo reaccionara de alguna forma –ya deja de hacer eso- dijo al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre las de Sasuke para poner fin a su torturante acción.

-Quita tus manos de mis pechos usuratonkachi- sonrió divertido - joder que no llevo ni una hora siendo una chica y ya intentaron propasarse conmigo-

Allí estaba otra vez ese lindo vocabulario de Sasuke, todos creerían que era una chica hasta que abriera la boca de eso estaba seguro –y entonces ¿qué haremos?- le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en su cama y le indicaba con un gesto que también se sentara.

Sasuke hizo caso y tomó su posición al lado de rubio cruzándose de brazos y con una expresión pensativa –me quedaré a vivir aquí hasta que esto se solucione- llevó una de sus manos a su quijada –tendrás que decir que me fui de misión especial por algún tiempo-

-¡¿qué?!- casi gritó el rubio –¿co-cómo que vivirás aquí?- se puso nervioso –no se supone que una señorita respetable viva con un hombre así por así dattebayo-

Sasuke suspiró resignado –no tengo otra opción si no quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo que me pasa – colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla del rubio – tendré que resignarme con ser la novia falsa de un dobe- fue lo último que dijo antes de perder por completo la atención de un Naruto en estado de shock.

* * *

Había sido una de las peores noches de su vida, apenas pudo descansar un poquito y eso sumado al hecho de que tuvo que dormir en el piso ya que Sasuke lo despojó de su cama alegando que debía ser un caballero y dejarlo o dejarla dormir allí. Se levantó despacio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y pudo observar a su "amigo" dormir plácidamente, era una vista muy bonita, la figura frente a él irradiaba mucha ternura, al menos mientras dormía. Se dispuso a preparar el desayuno por primera vez en muchos años, algo al menos debía poder hacer. No pasaron ni diez minutos antes de que escuchara unos pasos acercarse a la pequeña cocina, escuchó un "tengo hambre" y se giró para observar la delgada figura de la nueva versión de Sasuke sentada en la pequeña mesa en una posición nada femenina. Sirvió un poco de leche y algo de huevos y aunque tuvo que soportar algunas cuantas quejas acerca de cómo servir un desayuno decente podía decir que estaba hasta un tanto feliz.

-Tienes que ir a comprarme ropa- Sasuke terminaba de comer –no pienso salir hasta tener algo decente que ponerme-

-No soy bueno con la ropa de chicas- rasco su cabeza nervioso –¿cómo se supone que sepa tu talla?- lo observó de arriba abajo – ahora que me fijo bien creo que hasta te achicaste- sonrió.

-Te mandaría a la mierda pero no me conviene- se puso de pie y fue a buscar una cinta métrica para tomar sus medidas- creo que hacer esto será de ayuda.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que dejo su hogar, definitivamente él no era bueno eligiendo ropa de chicas y menos aun cuando en toda su inocencia le preguntó a la vendedora sobre la talla de un sostén haciendo un gesto del tamaño del busto con sus manos logrando que ésta lo despachara de la tienda gritándole a todo pulmón que era un pervertido. A pesar de todo logró conseguir algo que esperara le sirviera a Sasuke aunque sea para animarse a salir, no estaba seguro de nada no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo sería su vida en los próximos días.

Sasuke se había quedado solo y totalmente aburrido mientras esperaba al rubio así que decidió darse una ducha y se vistió con una de las típicas casacas naranjas que solía usar Naruto, con eso era más que suficiente para cubrirse completamente. Se paró frente a un espejo intentando buscar una forma de acomodar su ahora largo cabello azabache. Probó hacerse una coleta pero le recordó demasiado a Ino y él no era una simple imitación así que después de muchas pruebas se lo dejó en dos coletas altas, algo así como alguna vez vio en el oiroke no jutsu de Naruto. Justo cuando terminaba de peinarse escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Rápidamente fue a abrir pensando en que seguramente el dobe había olvidado la llave pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Sakura allí, abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo como "ah eres tú" pero recapacitó instantáneamente suponiendo que no debía conocerla así que sólo la miró con superioridad esperando a que la chica hablase.

Sakura confundida alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad -¿quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Naruto?- interrogó con desconfianza aunque más interesada en conocer la respuesta a la primera pregunta.

Sasuke la miró divertido ante el gesto contrariado de la chica entre dudosa y quizás algo molesta –esa pregunta debería hacerla yo- le respondió cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Sakura ya molesta por el comportamiento de la desconocida decidió responder con algo que picara un poco a la pelinegra –soy más de lo que podría llamarse su mejor amiga- sonrió.

El Uchiha realmente estaba gozando la situación, siempre creyó que la pelirrosa andaba dando por verdaderas cosas que no eran ciertas, desde el tiempo que decía estar enamorada de él y justo lo acababa de comprobar "¿algo más que su mejor amiga?", sí seguro; aquí el mejor amigo de Naruto y su algo más era exclusivamente él – oh ya veo una amiguita de toda la vida seguramente-

En el momento en que la pelirrosa estaba a punto de perder los papeles a causa de la altanería de aquella ojinegra escucho la conocida voz del rubio a sus espaldas.

-Te dije que no le abrieras la puerta a nadie Sa…- y las palabras murieron en su boca. Error grave error, estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su nombre.

Sakura volteó confunfida -¿Sa..?- interrogó.

Naruto empezó con aquella característica risilla que le daba cuando entraba en nerviosismos –Saya chan, ella es Saya chan- casi gritó.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja "¿de veras era el mejor nombre que se le pudo ocurrir al dobe?". Suspiró resignado a la condena de tener que existir bajo ese apelativo y corrió a colgarse del cuello de Naruto de manera posesiva haciendo que éste soltase las bolsas que traía de forma automática –Naru chan tardaste demasiado –dijo en tono meloso observando en detalle los cambios de gestos en el rostro de la ojijade – esta chica dice tener mucha confianza contigo- se quejó con un falso tono de resentimiento- ¿por qué no me hablaste de ella?-

Naruto sólo quería que la tierra lo tragase "¿por qué Sasuke tenía que montar todo un show?", se soltó del agarre de su amigo y recogió las bolsas entregándoselas –ve y pruébate lo que compre, ahora entro- la empujo suavemente entrecerrando la puerta lo suficiente como para asomar su cabeza y poder despedir a Sakura de una manera algo amable –lo siento Sakura chan, a veces Saya puede ser un poquito irritante, pronto se las presentaré a todos pero ahora debo entrar-

Sakura asintió de manera mecánica y alzó la mano en señal de despedida para luego girarse y empezar a caminar "¿acaso esa chica no estaba vestida solamente con la chaqueta del rubio?"- Naruto eres un pervertido- dijo para sí misma mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho –¡Rayos! Sasuke van a romperte el corazón- y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente ¿dónde estaba Sasuke?.

* * *

Después de una media hora de prueba de ropa por fin el Uchiha encontró algo que le agradase entre todo lo que Naruto había comprado. Se acomodó las prendas teniendo que acostumbrarse a ser ahora una kunoichi y a conformarse a sus técnicas básicas despidiéndose de su sharingan, orgullo de su clan, por algún tiempo y bueno debiendo aceptar su menor fuerza debido a su nueva anatomía. Salió de la habitación del rubio y caminó hacia la cocina donde Naruto lo esperaba con un humeante plato de ramen instantáneo, realmente no sabía cómo el rubio había podido sobrevivir todos estos años a base de esa comida mayormente basada en carbohidratos, carraspeó para que Naruto pudiera notar su presencia.

El ojiazul alzó la vista y por primera vez pudo apreciar a su mejor amigo como una chica pero ahora vestida como tal, su corazón palpitó con fuerza –ya puedes venir a comer- dijo sin tratar de que su voz se entrecortarse y jalando la silla para que se sentara.

Una venita de enojo apareció en la frente del Uchiha –deja de tratarme como una nena-

-Pero si eres una completa nena, Sasuke- se burló.

-¿Quieres ver que puedo patearte el trasero con este cuerpo?- le retó el Uchiha golpeando con sus manos la mesa.

Naruto mostró una sonrisa juguetona – a mí se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer con ese cuerpo-

-¿Ah sí?- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos – creo que es hora de poner las reglas de este noviazgo usurantonkachi-

Naruto lo miró confundido -¿reglas?-

-regla N° 1: nada de besos; regla n° 2: yo duermo en tu cama, regla n°3: no hagas nada que afecte mi integridad física-

El rubio estaba seguro de que ya no se veía nada divertido el hecho de vivir con la versión femenina de Sasuke y estaba a punto de salir corriendo donde Jiraiya a reclamarle lo que sea que hubiese hecho.

Sasuke se acercó donde el ojiazul y jaló de una de sus orejas – ¿me estas escuchando?- le reclamó.

Naruto lo miró desafiante – ¿Desde cuándo empiezan a ser válidas las reglas?- preguntó impaciente.

El Uchiha parpadeó confundido ante tal pregunta –desde mañana mismo-

Naruto sonrió como si hubiese esperado esa respuesta – entonces… -se puso de pie.

-¿Entonces qué?- cuestionó el pelinegro.

El rubio la cogió de la barbilla y atrajo sus labios aprovechando su sorpresa – creo que aprovecharé por hoy- sonrió antes de devorarle la boca.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?

entendieron o se marearon?o.0

bueno dejenme saber cómo va y si les gusta.

ja ne! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de Nuevo! ¿Cómo andan? Yo pues he disfrutado poco del domingo ya que hubieron elecciones ..**

**Bueno a lo que nos interesa, hay nuevo capi! Y creo que me salió más largo de lo planeado, no pude evitarlo -.-!**

**Un millón de gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review y me dejaron saber lo que piensan, lo que creen que pasará y sobre todo si les gusta cómo va. Gracias: Arlequina, ****kaisafesadness****, ****kikyo taisho****, ****bob-chan, ****harunablakros****e, ****Hagane Yuuki****, ****Hatake.E**** , ****chizuruchan1999****, ****Goten Trunks5****, ****nekita-hatsunekurosaki****. Y también a las que le dieron favorite story y folow story, me llenan de felicidad.**

**Disclaimer: Naru chan y Sasu chan no son míos, cada uno se pertenece mutuamente y claro a Kishimoto san.**

**Ahora sí a leer….**

**Capítulo 3**

Era el primer día viviendo con Naruto Uzumaki y no imaginó que terminaría siendo apretujado sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras prácticamente le devoraban la boca dejándole apenas unos pequeños instantes para respirar. El rubio encima de él, o bueno de ella, tenía sujeta sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y tratando de soportar su peso para no lastimarla. Incapacitado de hacer algo le siguió en tan sublime acto ya que tampoco se le antojaba poner mucha resistencia pues como bien había dicho, las reglas empezaban a correr desde el día siguiente y él era un Uchiha y tenía palabra. Justo en el preciso instante en que la juguetona mano del ojiazul empezaba a tocar la pálida piel de su mejor amigo de forma peligrosa el sonido proveniente de una inoportuna persona llamando a la puerta quiso interrumpir tan placentero encuentro mas no logró su cometido hasta que la conocida voz de Jiraiya amenazando con entrar por la ventana fue reconocida por Naruto quien sorprendido como un niño al que lo encontraron haciendo una travesura, puso fin a todos sus actos y aprovechando esta distracción Sasuke no hizo más que darle una regalo en esas zonas bajas que ahora él ya no tenía.

Con un rubio retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo, Sasuke se dirigió a atender al nuevo invitado y encararle de una vez por todas por haberle hecho tener que desarrollar su lado femenino a la fuerza, porque estaba seguro que él había provocado su nuevo estado y que Naruto había tenido en parte la culpa pero que no le había querido decir nada. Giró lentamente el pomo de la puerta dejando ver su nueva anatomía poco a poco.

El viejo Jiraiya sonrió maliciosamente ante la joven imagen frente a él "autocontrol" se decía así mismo "después de todo es un chico" –Hola ¿Está Naruto?- preguntó pasando de Sasuke completamente, haciéndose el desentendido.

Sasuke alzó una ceja –Está incapacitado- se cruzó de brazos –Y tú me debes una explicación-

Jiraiya se preguntaba ¿qué había pasado con las nuevas generaciones? ¿Dónde había quedado el respeto por los mayores? Ya hasta lo tuteaban cómo si fuera uno su igual- ¿yo? ¿Te he hecho algo?-

El pelinegro bufó molesto – ¿te parece poco haberle agregado algunos anexos a mi físico? ¿Por qué carajos me convertiste en una jodida niña?- se quejó desesperado.

El viejo colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabellera de la chica, acariciando delicadamente entre esas dos graciosas coletas –pero si eres toda una monada- le dijo de manera natural.

Sasuke lo miró enojado –no soy una nena y no necesito de transformaciones para satisfacer al dobe de tu ahijado-

-¡Ero senin!- de pronto un todavía adolorido Naruto se entrometía en la conversación -¿qué fue lo que entendiste de ayudarme a conseguir eso que te pedí?- preguntó como no queriendo que Sasuke terminara por enterarse.

-Pero si Sasuke es la fuente de todo el problema- explicó el mayor –solamente te di lo que querías, ¿no estas contento?-

El Uchiha giró su cabeza de manera espeluznante como si de una película de terror se tratase y clavó sus ojos ébano en cierto rubio –así que fuiste tú el causante de esto- dijo señalándose así mismo para luego alistar sus puños pero fue calmado cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Jiraiya.

-Las cosas sucedieron así, Naruto necesitaba una novia debido a que lo acusaban de gay por tu culpa – señaló al pelinegro – pero como ustedes no pueden pasar un solo día separados y seguramente una chica en el medio hubiese sido motivo de algunos rasengans por aquí y chidoris por allá pues les di la solución más fácil- se puso detrás de ambos chicos y colocó una mano en cada uno.

-Ajá y ¿por qué yo tengo que ser la chica?- se quejó el ojinegro mirándolo de reojo.

-Eso es culpa de la indecisión de Naruto así que él te lo puede explicar- aclaró el senin – ustedes sólo necesitaban una ayudita-.

Naruto paseaba su mirada de una persona a la otra, ambos hablando de sus sentimientos como si él no estuviera allí.

- El punto aquí es que no veo la necesidad de haberme puesto en esta lamentable y vergonzosa situación- desvió su mirada al mudo rubio a su costado – Igual le gustaré a este usuratonkachi de todas formas, es algo inevitable así que regrésame a mi forma original- exigió

El ojiazul abrió su boca desmesuradamente en forma de sorpresa – ¿qué carajos dijiste? ¿A quién rayos piensas que le gustas?-

-A ti, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera y te dirá lo mismo- respondió con simpleza - ¿o quien fue quien prácticamente se aprovecha de mí en la mesa hace algunos minutos?- continuo hablando de manera natural cómo si divulgar ese tipo de cosas fuera algo de todos los días –si no hubiese sido porque el pervertido de tu maestro llegó quien sabe cómo hubiesen terminado las cosas-

Naruto no estaba seguro si acabar con la hermosa pelinegra y darle fin a la cruel condena de vivir con ella era buena idea. Se giró a mirar a su padrino quien tenía una expresión entre pícara y divertida –creo que los dejaré disfrutar de su juventud – lo escuchó decir mientras el viejo se ponía en marcha. El rubio le siguió para intentar detenerlo –espera Ero senin- colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su padrino -¿cómo revertimos esta situación? No es justo para Sasuke-

El Uchiha se sorprendió ante la pregunta del Uzumaki pero esperó atento la solución a aquel problema.

-No se puede- contestó de manera seria –sólo hay una manera y no seré yo quien se los diga, igual no es algo en lo que pueda ayudar –el viejo llevó una mano a su quijada poniendo un gesto pensativo –Tsunade lo hizo difícil después de todo-

-¡¿Qué?!- ¿Tsunade Obachan también participó de esto?-

Y el peliblanco sonrió – ya sabes la manía que le tiene a Sasuke-

Jodido completamente jodido, así se sentía Sasuke Uchiha y qué más podía hacer si la propia Hokage había conspirado en su contra.

El día había pasado lentamente ya ambos se encontraban bastante agotados emocionalmente entre las prácticas de cómo caminar como una delicada señorita meneando las caderas que Sasuke había tenido que recibir por la muy siempre presta ayudar versión femenina de Naruto y luego el mentalizarse ambos a llamar a Sasuke por su nuevo nombre y claro evitar a toda costa de que el sharingan se activara mágicamente, ser el último Uchiha sobre la tierra tenía sus desventajas.

Terminaron por comer lo primero que encontraron en el refrigerador del rubio y prácticamente arrastrarse a sus respectivos lugares de dormir, tenían que descansar porque al día siguiente tendrían que enfrentar su primera gran prueba, a toda su generación encima de ellos.

La mañana había llegado muy rápido o al menos así lo sentían, después de tomar una ducha cada uno empezó a arreglarse y en eso se les fue casi toda la mañana. Naruto estuvo recostado en su cama por algún momento esperando a que Sasuke encontrara algo que satisficiera su gusto de vestir. Cuando por fin estuvieron listos salieron rumbo a ese conocido lugar donde solían reunirse a comer carnes, el cual había sido destruido más de un par de veces por el amigable Chouji después de que algún insensible lo llamara gordo.

Estuvieron casi medio camino debatiéndose en que si tomarse de las manos sería buena idea, al final terminaron por hacerlo sin poder evitar un leve sonrojo que los obligó a desviar la mirada y no decir nada hasta llegar al lugar.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a la entrada del lugar por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke sintió pánico, no era que tuviese que enfrentar a un ninja de rango superior ni que algo amenazara su vida o la de Naruto, pero realmente se sentía un desconocedor completo de lo que significaba ser una chica y eso le hacía retroceder en sus pasos. Naruto la miró y presionó su mano con algo de fuerza tratando de transmitirle algo de confianza y sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo para él – y recuerda disminuye tus dobes y por nada del mundo digas usuratonkachi- dijo antes de ver asentir a la chica y caminar adentro.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro del local y sintieron demasiadas miradas clavadas en ellos, suspiraron antes de ir directamente a la mesa donde todos sus amigos estaban sin falta murmurando quien sabe que cosas. Naruto dejó que el pelinegro tomara asiento primero y luego se acomodó él a su lado, mostró su sonrisa típica enseñando su perfecta dentadura y notando la impaciencia en cada uno de sus amigos que esperaban que hablase de una vez por todas por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería que él empezase –pues ella es Saya chan – señaló a Sasuke junto a él que permanecía callado –y es mi novia dattebayo- rio nervioso -¿no es una monada? Les dije que pronto se las presentaría-

Sasuke apretó una de las piernas del rubio con fuerza – no me definiría como una monada- se defendió.

-No es cierto- le refutó Kiba Inuzuka quien no despegaba sus ojos de la chica – eres muy bonita para andar con alguien como Naruto- le sonrió coquetamente.

- Mira el lado bueno de ello – intervino Shino –entonces Tú todavía tienes esperanzas – se dirigió a su compañero de equipo. Kiba sólo se cruzó de brazos algo molesto intentando restar importancia a ese comentario inoportuno.

-¿Y entonces cómo conociste a Naruto?- era turno de Ino para tratar de sacar la mayor información posible – Es que nunca nos ha hablado de ti-

Sasuke volteó a mirar al rubio quien le devolvió una mirada llena de preocupación, esa parte no la habían ensayado – es simple, no saben de mí porque yo no soy de Konoha ¿acaso me ves alguna bandana de la aldea? – colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del ojiazul quien no le quitaba la vista de encima –nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo cuando Naru chan entrenaba con su pervertido maestro – sonrió – en aquel entonces era solo un tonto que no pensaba en las cosas importantes – sintió la mirada de Sakura que permanecía callada al otro extremo de la mesa clavarse en él – pero hace poco nos volvimos a ver y que puedo decir no se pudo resistir a mí y yo tampoco a él, mírenlo ha crecido tan bien- agregó con picardía ante la atenta mirada de cada uno de los presentes.

-Naruto es más que solo físico – le reclamó la pelirrosa algo mosqueada con la particular manera de expresarse de la joven pelinegra.

-Lo sé- respondió Sasuke – Sé que es especial por eso me gusta- y entonces sintió que no debió haber dicho eso sobre todo después de ver el brillo especial en los ojos del dobe lo que hizo que su corazón fuera un poco, y solo un poco, más a prisa.

-Me siento muy feliz por ti Naruto kun- Hinata hablaba con cierto deje de tristeza en cada palabra –has encontrado alguien que te haga feliz al fin y al cabo-

Y Naruto sintió culpa porque conocía muy bien los sentimientos de la dulce y delicada Hinata y porque nunca se atrevió a darle una respuesta a su confesión. Por el contrario Sasuke sólo sintió su ego aumentar a pesar de que la chica no era fea no había podido lograr que el rubio cambiara sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Hay una pregunta que todos nos estamos haciendo- tomó la palabra Neji - ¿dónde está Sasuke? ¿Él conoce a Saya san?- preguntó directamente sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Sasuke está de misión – Naruto se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia – Tsunade obaachan lo mandó lejos por un tiempo –

-Por eso yo vine a acompañar a Naru chan – Sasuke apoyó en la mentira – Y penosamente no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ese tal Sasuke en persona- se cruzó de brazos imitando al rubio –pero no me agrada la idea de tener que compartirlo con alguien que ha robado su atención por tantos años-

-Entonces sabes del tipo de relación especial que llevan esos dos- cuestionó la ojijade.

-¿Tan especial es?- le preguntó directamente a Naruto y el rubio se atoró con la comida aprovechando ese momento para no responder.

-Tan especial que nosotros creíamos que eran pareja y lo mantenían oculto – Ino suspiró entre dolida y decepcionada – tan monos que se veían los dos.

-Ino y Sakura deberían estar alegres- Ten Ten dirigió una mirada nada discreta hacia Neji – ahora pueden ir con todo otra vez por Sasuke al fin y al cabo tienen una nueva oportunidad-

-¡No la tienen!- casi gritaron al unísono Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿Ah no? ¿y por qué?- cuestionó Sakura –ahora que hay alguien más en la vida de Naruto por obviedad ya no podrá andar tanto tiempo con Sasuke y alguien tendrá que hacerle compañía-

-Yo nunca dejaría a Sasuke de lado- afirmó el rubio –después de todo fui yo quien lo trajo de vuelta-

Sasuke sintió algo recorrerlo por dentro ante esas palabras -deja de hablar así o me pondré celosa – sonrió con dulzura – ni modo tendré que compartirte con él –

-Saya chan no digas esas cosas – se sonrojó el rubio.

-Qué tipo de depravaciones estarás imaginándote- le reclamó Kiba.

Para cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta ya había bebido tanto líquido para evitar que se le secara la boca por los nervios que inevitablemente tuvo que disculparse e ir a los baños. Aprovechando que la chica de cabello oscuro se iba Sakura dio a conocer su punto de vista.

-No me gusta- no tuvo reparo en dejar notar su total molestia – esa chica es insoportable-

-No le hagas caso Naruto kun, las mujeres suelen sentirse amenazadas cuando aparece un ejemplar femenino más bonito que ellas- Sai sonrió con esa sonrisa típica de él que no decía mucho pero te sacaba de quicio.

Sakura lo golpeó instantáneamente – no me refiero a eso Sai- se acomodó en su lugar nuevamente –Es sólo que ella viene aquí a robarme a mi mejor amigo y de pronto hasta siento que intenta robar el lugar de Sasuke kun en tu vida- señaló al rubio.

-Créeme Sakura, nadie tomará el lugar de Sasuke en mi vida- se sonrojo un poco – quizá en algún tiempo todos logren comprenderme-.

Sasuke salió aliviado de los servicios higiénicos, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella intentando recobrar energías para ir a soportar otra rueda de preguntas.

-No creo que sea bueno que utilices el baño de varones-

Sasuke se giró rápidamente y observó las letras que claramente decían "Hombres" en la puerta y sintió su piel volverse más pálida. Lentamente se volvió en la dirección en la que había escuchado esa voz y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo con sorpresa.

-Si no tienes cuidado te descubrirán fácilmente…. Sasuke….-

**Ahh! Me resulta difícil manejar una conversación entre todos x_x así que si me olvidé de alguien lo siento jejeje.**

**Amo a Jiraiya y lo extraño tanto xD.**

**Y a ver si pueden adivinar quién fue quien descubrió a Sasuke jejejje.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, acosos, críticas, no duden en hacérmelas saber.**

**Espero que este capi le haya gustado y no se les haya hecho tedioso de leer, nos vemos en otra actua.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! De nuevo! Que ingrata soy me desaparezco por varios días y dejo de publicar u.u es que he estado tan ocupada y cansada que llegaba a casa y perdía el conocimiento T-T…. mil disculpas.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron review: Hatake.E, harunablakrose, VicKy, Lyra Raven-k, sakura1402, Goten Trunks5, Hagane Yuuki, chizuruchan1999, JennKurosakiUchiha, kikyo taisho… muxas muxas gracias!

Y sí creo que varias adivinaron de quien se trataba xD pensamos igual .

En fin a lo que nos interesa, espero q este capi les agrade aunque a veces creo que todo se me va de las manos u.u

Disclaimer: Naru chan no me pertenece ya saben es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La joven de cabellos negros esbozó una sonrisa tratando de ocultar todo rastro de sorpresa -¿qué te hace pensar que soy esa persona? ¿Creerte un genio no significa que siempre tengas razón, Shikamaru?-

-Tus palabras no hacen más que confirmar mis sospechas, después de todo se supone que no me conoces ni tampoco has oído de mis habilidades aunque viniendo de ti puedo tomarlo hasta como un halago Uchiha- el castaño se recostó en una de las paredes cruzándose de brazos – no te preocupes de más, no has sido tú el culpable de que te descubra- lo miró minuciosamente intentando terminar de creer lo que sus ojos veían – ha sido Naruto y la particular manera en que suele mirarte, sólo contigo su rostro toma esa expresión tan cursi-

Y como ya se estaba haciendo usual en las últimas horas, el tono rojo volvió a atacar a Sasuke -¿qué piensas hacer ahora que lo sabes?-

El Nara suspiró cansino –nada- respondió –este no es mi asunto, los motivos y las razones son solo de ustedes dos – se dio la vuelta listo para regresar con sus compañeros –creo que esto se volverá problemático aunque puede hasta que sea un poco divertido- dijo, antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke se sintió algo aliviado al menos no tendría que preocuparse de fingir cuando estuviera delante del Nara. Lo que en realidad ahora le molestaba era qué pasaría cuando se encontrara con Kakashi, el ninja copia conocía a Naruto y por supuesto a él, como la palma de su mano.

Al final el día había terminado tranquilo, entre alguna que otra pregunta más y muchas miradas indiscretas entre Shikamaru y Sasuke quien lo vigilaba como asegurándose que el Nara no fuera a hacer algún comentario perspicaz que pudiera meterlo en problemas. La situación había sido tan evidente que incluso Naruto se había dado cuenta y se había enfadado y ahora caminaba un metro delante de Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca de total disgusto mientras regresaban a su hogar.

-¿Por qué tienes que comportarte tan infantil?- le recriminó el Uchiha.

-Porque simplemente no te fuiste con Shikamaru si tenían tantas ganas de mirarse- reclamó sin dirigirle tan siquiera una mirada.

Sasuke agrió su expresión, "estúpido Naruto nos han descubierto" quiso decir pero prefirió picar al rubio –Naru chan ¿tan rápido te pones celoso? – Usó un tono meloso -¿qué vas a hacer si algún chico intenta tocarme?-

-¡Qué!- gritó el ojiazul -¿quién mierda crees que está celoso?- detuvo su andar y encaró al Uchiha – yo solo estoy cuidando tu reputación – se cruzó de brazos indignado – además no quiero terminar siendo engañado por mi "novia" apenas en los dos primeros días que llevamos juntos-

Sasuke seguía escuchando el palabrerío del rubio, haciendo un escándalo por algo sin sentido, lo miró con aburrimiento y pensó en la mejor manera de callarlo. Aprovechando su cercanía se puso de puntillas para llegar a su altura y lo besó suavemente, un beso tierno y corto, se separó de él, le sonrió y observó como Naruto parecía haber entrado en trance. El Uchiha palmeó un par de veces en la mejilla al rubio –ya quita esa cara de idiota y camina de una vez- y entonces sonrió satisfecho cuando observó a Naruto caminar mecánicamente tras él, había encontrado la perfecta forma de manipularlo.

* * *

La tranquilidad de aquella noche era demasiado agradable. Estar sentado al final de la cama observando a sasuke dormir despreocupadamente era algo que no se había permitido hacer antes. Era difícil creer que su mejor amigo estaba frente a él cuando se limitaba a mirar nada más ya que la figura que apreciaba podría decir que se veía hasta delicada aunque no fuera del todo cierto. Se acercó cuidadosamente a la cabecera y acarició el rostro de la chica suavemente dejándose llevar por el momento, dejó escapar un suspiro de nostalgia, de alguna manera extrañaba la anterior versión de Sasuke al menos porque ahora ya no podía ser agresivo con un cuerpo femenino y como bien sabía pelearse por cualquier cosa y terminar en golpes que los dejaban cansados y jadeantes era pan de cada día, era un extraño tipo de intimidad que antes tenían y ahora sentía que se había perdido. Se puso de pie queriendo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Sasuke y cuando estuvo a punto de acostarse a dormir también, el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención. Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada ¿quién se atrevería a molestar a alguien a esa hora? Se puso nervioso cuando recordó que la última vez que alguien lo fue a visitar a esa hora, todo resultó en Sasuke convertido en chica, juntó sus manos a modo de hacer una plegaria "que no sea otra ayuda de Ero senin" pidió antes de atender la puerta.

Giró el pomo de la puerta despacio y abrió lentamente, su cara se mostró llena de sorpresa cuando reconoció a la persona parada frente a él.

- Es una completa descortesía de tu parte no ir a saludarme cuando sabías perfectamente bien que llegaba hoy, "amigo"- puso énfasis en la última palabra mientras no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

- Ga..Gaara – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, con todo lo que había ocurrido olvidó por completo que el Sabaku iría a Konoha.

El pelirrojo lo miró mosqueado –al menos debería quedarte algo de respeto por el Kazekage ¿me vas a dejar pasar o no?- prácticamente le ordenó.

Y Naruto palideció "mierda ¿qué hago?"-Bueno, verás, es algo tarde y…- no pudo continuar ya que Gaara había pasado de él y no esperó más su invitación para ingresar, se acomodó en uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala y se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía con los ojos las acciones del rubio.

Naruto trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos mientras pensaba en la manera correcta de echarlo de su domicilio sin ser agresivo o descortés.

-¿Y bien?-cuestionó el Sabaku- ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré?-

-¿Dormir? ¿Piensas pasar la noche aquí?- el ojiazul empezó a sudar.

-Claro que no- le escuchó decir y por un momento se sintió aliviado –me quedaré por los días que dure mi visita a Konoha-

Naruto estaba seguro que en ese preciso instante su alma había abandonado su cuerpo y cuando estuvo a punto de rogarle a Gaara que se fuera, Saya había hecho su entrada triunfal, cubierta sólo con ropa ligera que usaba para dormir y con todo el mal humor del mundo plasmado en su rostro.

-Tú te vas de aquí en este preciso instante- la chica señaló al pelirrojo que sólo la miraba y de haber tenido cejas habría alzado una de modo elegante dejando ver su sorpresa.

-¿Quién es ésta?- le preguntó al rubio pasando completamente de Sasuke.

Naruto retrocedió unos pasos ante la penetrante mirada del de los ojos agua marina.

-Soy su novia- casi gritó el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a Naruto y miraba de forma asesina al pelirrojo – y no sé quién cojones te crees para invadir nuestra privacidad-

-¿Novia?- dijo sorprendido -¿una chica?-

Fantástico comentario hasta Sasuke quiso sonreír al ver la expresión de Naruto, pobre rubio y su orgullo masculino siendo pisoteado una vez más.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Gaara?- le reclamó el ojiazul.

-Es que nunca pensé que tendría que competir con una chica- cogió su barbilla con una de las manos –esto cambia las cosas-

Naruto se quedó en blanco ¿eso había sido una especie de declaración?, sintió una presencia maligna a su costado derecho y volteó a mirar lentamente. Sasuke se encontraba con los ojos escondidos bajo el flequillo y podía jurar que una especie de aura negra lo rodeaba.

-Así que esto fue lo que hiciste durante estos años- al fin habló el Uchiha, dedicándole una mirada furiosa –fortalecer tus relaciones con la arena usando esos métodos-

-¡No!- gritó el rubio mientras cogía a la chica por detrás evitando que se fuera – a mí siempre me ha gustado una sola persona – dijo no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse.

Sasuke sonrió de manera casi imperceptible, lo sabía pero realmente le gustaba que se lo dijese una y otra vez –está bien- se soltó del agarre del ojiazul – el idiota pelirrojo puede quedarse – se dio la vuelta para mirar al Sabaku – te tengo vigilado, no lo olvides- le dijo antes de marcharse a dormir nuevamente.

Todo seguiría como siempre, Sasuke dormiría en la cama, Naruto a su costado en el futon y Gaara en el sofá de la sala. Después de pensarlo detenidamente el Uchiha decidió que sería mejor tener vigilado a cierto pelirrojo que intentaba atentar contra la integridad física de Naruto, además de que serían sólo unos días.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke había decidido levantarse temprano, a pesar de las pocas horas de sueño, para poder usar primero el único baño de la casa y tomar una ducha tranquilo. Se vistió con una de las casacas de Naruto como solía hacerlo cuando no pensaba salir a la calle y bueno con motivo de picar en algo al nuevo invitado recalcándole la intimidad que él tenía con Naruto. Envolvió su cabello húmedo en una toalla y fue directo a la cocina a servirse algo de leche.

Gaara escuchó pasos cercanos a él y levantó su cabeza aun soñoliento pudo distinguir la típica ropa del rubio y se levantó silenciosamente con la finalidad de acercarse por detrás sin ser notado. Caminó casi de puntillas y cuando alcanzó su objetivo lo abrazó intentando aprovechar al máximo el contacto, justo cuando sus manos se cerraron a la altura del pecho del chico sintió dos bultos blandos que no debería estar allí, masajeó intentando reconocer aquella parte en la anatomía de Naruto y antes de poder reaccionar recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo irse de lleno contra el piso, alzó la vista lentamente y frente a él apareció la figura de la supuesta novia de Naruto, Saya si mal no recordaba, quien tenía una sartén en la mano, objeto que seguramente era el causante de su dolor de cabeza. Cuando la información terminó de procesarse en su cerebro cayó en cuenta de que era lo que realmente había toqueteado descaradamente y por la expresión llena de furia de la chica frente a él en amenazante posición podía asegurar que no se equivocaba.

-Lo… lo siento, no fue mi intención, pensé que eras Naruto – el pelirrojo intentaba no enredarse con las palabras.

Sasuke enfureció más –te quieres levantar a mi Naruto, eres un pervertido y sinvergüenza – empezó a gritar con la esperanza de lograr que cierto ojiazul lo escuchara.

Cuando Naruto entró en la cocina y observó la graciosa escena, a Sasuke sosteniendo una sartén y Gaara hasta algo avergonzado sonrió pensando que quizás algún día podrían llevarse bien. Sonrió hasta enterarse de qué fue lo que había causado los gritos del Uchiha y luego fue la linda chica quien tuvo que sostener a Naruto para que no fuera encima de Gaara por profanar a su propiedad privada.

Después de un rato en que las explicaciones iban y venían y de la sonrisa impecable que Saya tenía ante la seriedad con la que Naruto se tomaba el asunto, todo quedó arreglado. Había sido un pequeño error, nada más, la presa que Gaara quería era el rubio después de todo.

Habían pasado dos días de convivencia y las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas después del incidente, siempre evitando que dos se quedaran solos ya sea Naruto y Gaara o Saya y Gaara. Pero Sasuke no había podido evitar notar la nueva y amable forma de tratarlo que tenía el Sabaku, eso y que bueno tenía la mirada sobre él sobre todo cuando Naruto no se percataba de ello. La situación era tan notoria para él que había empezado a preocuparse, que tal si su impactante belleza había logrado que el pelirrojo regresara al camino heterosexual.

Ese día tendría que quedarse toda la mañana con el de ojos agua marina, Naruto había tenido que salir de la casa casi arrastrado por su querido padrino pero antes le había dedicado una mirada severa al Sabaku a modo de advertencia.

Apenas el rubio hubo salido la tensión invadió el lugar, la presencia de uno era molesta para el otro o al menos eso era lo que sentía Sasuke. Siendo ya más de medio día decidió que sería bueno preparar algo de comer antes que regresara el rubio o si no se vería nuevamente condenado a comer ramen. Se dirigió a la cocina para poner manos a la obra observando en el camino al pelirrojo descansar plácidamente en el mueble.

-Mover el trasero y ayudar un poco con las cosas de la casa no te haría mal- le llamó la atención sin recibir respuesta.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, de ese silencio que no molesta porque es ese que se forma cuando no quieres hablar con la otra persona. Sasuke estaba de espaldas a la salita, dirigiendo su completa atención a su preparación cuando de manera imprevista sintió que algo sostuvo sus manos, quiso girar pero no pudo. Notó poco a poco como la arena de Gaara mantenía aprisionadas sus manos y lo acomodó para que quedara frente a él.

-¿Qué mierda haces?- Sasuke intentaba buscar una manera de soltarse sin tener que recurrir al sharingan.

Gaara acarició el rostro de la chica -¿Por qué tienes que gustarle tanto a Naruto?- la cogió de la barbilla intentando parar sus movimientos – tú tienes la jodida culpa de todo- le dijo antes de aprisionar sus labios con los de la joven.

Ese era el momento perfecto para que Naruto regresara a casa encontrando nuevamente una escena peculiar. Gaara estaba besando a su mejor amigo, al segundo Sasuke lo había mordido y le había gritado un millón de improperios, luego el Sabaku había logrado callar a la pelinegra usando su arena y se había girado a encarar al ojiazul. Y Naruto solo sentía que le hervía la sangre.

-No voy a pedirte disculpas por esto- le dijo al fin –Ella ha tenido la culpa, todo este tiempo ha intentado seducirme andando tan ligera de ropa- se defendió.

-Gaara tú no sabes en lo que te metes, ella no es lo que piensas- miró a Sasuke como intentando buscar su aprobación para terminar de decir lo que iba a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Sea como sea lo he decidido ya- señaló a la pelinegra –me la voy a llevar conmigo a Suna- volvió a encarar al rubio –Esta es una buena manera de fortalecer las relaciones entre Suna y La Hoja y no queremos que nuestra alianza se deteriore ¿o sí? "amigo"-

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? oh rayos debo retirarme de escribir q se me va la inspiración

Se ha armado un lío o bueno he armado un lío xD…..

Dudas, sugerencias y críticas serán bien recibidas.

Nos leemos!

Pdt. Es semana santa reflexionemos un poquito y aprovexemos el feriado para nutrirnos de sasunaru! xD


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! reviví! bueno casi, estoy algo agripada jejeje. Bueno creo que desaparecí x una semana o algo así.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews las quiero. Gracias: sakura1402, sasuko kanda, HIKARy20, kikyo taisho, Hagane Yuuki, Goten Trunks5, Linne-'Malfoy, harunablakrose, Lyra Raven-k, chizuruchan1999, Hatake.E. De verás muchas gracias, por ustedes trato de sacar tiempo para continuar.

en fin a lo que nos importa, espero haber arreglado el asuntillo jejeje.

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

-¡Qué mierda! ¿Crees que puedes decidir sobre mí?- Se quejó el Uchiha una vez que logro liberar su boca de la arena de Gaara.

-Gaara recapacita, solo estás deslumbrado ¡vamos! Es el peor ejemplo de novia- Naruto intentaba estar calmado ante la amenaza del Sabaku.

-No pienso dar mi brazo a torcer- volteó a mirar a la pelinegra- esta chica tiene algo que hizo que mi atención se pasara de ti hacia ella- regresó nuevamente su vista al rubio –solo hay una manera de solucionarlo, hay que hablar con la hokage-

Eran como la una de la tarde, a esa hora la gente normal se dedicaba a satisfacer su necesidad de recibir comida, la gente normal pero no la Hokage pues ella tenía a cambio de eso a tres jóvenes haciendo berrinche delante de ella y eso que uno de ellos como líder de su aldea debería de guardar más la compostura.

-Y entonces Gaara decidió que llevarse a Saya era la mejor opción- Naruto terminaba de poner al tanto de la situación a una muy divertida Tsunade.

-Ajá y es que no logro ver el problema- la Godaime sonreía –pues que la lleve y asunto solucionado- Tsunade realmente estaba disfrutando el momento "un tiempo sin Sasuke en la aldea, haciéndolo sufrir un poco al lado de Gaara" era una de esas grandes oportunidades para joder al Uchiha que no pueden desaprovecharse.

-¡Obaachan!, tú sabes que Saya no se puede ir, lo sabes muy bien- Naruto se quejó inmediatamente, mirando fijamente a la mujer.

-Naruto, ¿quieres ser el Rokudaime de una vez por todas?-la sombría voz de Sasuke se dejó escuchar –voy a matarla, voy a matarla ahora mismo- estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre la Hokage cuando nuevamente fue detenido por la arena de Gaara.

-Saya chan, la decisión está tomada- hizo un ademan de sonreir –la Hokage me ha dado su consentimiento-

-Obaachan no puede decidir sobre Saya ya que ella no es de Konoha- Naruto impregnó seriedad en sus palabras –así que no tiene por qué acatar esa orden-

-Ay por favor, vive en Konoha, se alimenta de Konoha, respira Konoha y se tira a un ninja de Konoha, ella definitivamente es parte de la aldea- amplio la sonrisa que tenía en los labios desde que se enteró del asunto –dale unos días igual el Kazekage la regresará, ya lo verás-

-No voy a permitirlo- el brillo de los ojos de Naruto se intensificó- sabes que no me harás cambiar de opinión- sintió la mano de Gaara en su hombro e inmediatamente la retiró –se supone que eres mi amigo, no entiendo por qué haces esto-

La situación se había puesto un poco tensa, al menos ya nadie sonreía. Cuando Tsunade dirigió su atención al Uchiha, que se encontraba apresado, y vio el sharingan en sus pupilas empezó a sudar frío y supo que era momento de ponerle fin al asunto. Se puso de pie, camino hasta quedar frente a su escritorio y se apoyó en él y se cruzó de brazos –Bien, Gaara verás no puedes llevarte a Saya por el simple hecho que este rubio tonto de aquí no puede vivir sin esa persona-

Gaara se sorprendió un poco ante esas palabras –pero yo pensaba que Naruto no podía vivir sin Sasuke, que era su única persona imprescindible-

Tsunade suspiró, al parecer tendría que decírselo con todas sus letras –lo que pasa que Saya no es Saya- señaló a la pelinegra –mira atentamente a sus ojos-

Y Gaara hizo lo propio y fue entonces que entendió todo, ella era él, ella era el mejor amigo de su mejor amigo, ella había conseguido despertar su interés y resultaba que ella era el desgraciado Uchiha que tenía un lugar más grande en el corazón de Naruto. Sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron como platos cuando recordó que había besado a Sasuke y lo había toqueteado descaradamente, al final había terminado queriendo llevarse al que en un inicio debía ser su rival.

Naruto observó como la piel de Gaara se hacía cada vez más y más pálida –oye ¿estás bien?- vio como el pelirrojo asentía y por fin dejaba en libertad a la chica sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla otra vez.

Sasuke furioso se acercó donde el Sabaku –Gaachan ¿todavía quieres llevarme contigo?- se burló.

El pelirrojo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –no creas que llegaste a gustarme sólo quería separarte de Naruto- se denfendió –ya quisieras Uchiha, mejor deja de usar recursos tan baratos para meterte en la casa de Naruto- se giró para quedar frente a Tsunade e hizo una pequeña reverencia –será mejor que regrese a Suna y que todos olvidemos esta pequeña confusión-

La Hokage asintió y le tendió la mano gesto que fue correspondido inmediatamente –No te preocupes Gaara, no has sido el primero ni serás el último que será engañado por la apariencia de Sasuke mira el caso más cercano, Naruto por lo menos está muy feliz-

Cuando Gaara se retiró y por fin el ambiente se tornaba agradable de nuevo, Sasuke le pidió a Naruto que por favor dejara que él y Tsunade hablaran un poco. El rubio se retiró no muy convencido.

-¿Y bien?- Tsunade se permitió tomar asiento de nuevo y relajarse un poco.

-¿Cuándo piensa volverme a mi condición normal? Hokage-sama-arrastró un poco las últimas sílabas.

-Pues no lo he pensado todavía- recostó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos –supongo que Jiraiya te dijo que habían dos formas-

-¿Dos?- preguntó tratando de rememorar la conversación con el peliblanco.

-Exacto, la primera depende sólo de Naruto- observó la expresión preocupada del Uchiha –y la segunda depende de ti-

-A que te refieres- se apresuró a acercarse a la Hokage

Tsunade se puso de pie nuevamente y caminó hacia uno de los estantes que tenían muchos libros, paseó su mirada por todos ellos hasta que se detuvo en uno que tenía la tapa azul. Lo cogió y se lo acercó al Uchiha –si eres capaz de descifrar la técnica de este jutsu podrás volver a la normalidad- golpeó al chico en la cabeza con el libro –ya deja de comportarte como un crío, no es que me caigas mal es sólo que es divertido molestarte y sabes que cuando se trata de ayudar a Naruto no me puedo resistir- colocó sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke y lo giró al tiempo que lo empujaba hacia la puerta –ahora déjame sola que tengo trabajo que hacer- cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella "siempre ha sido un genio, no tardará mucho en dominar el jutsu pero la decisión depende sólo de él" pensó.

Sasuke ojeo el libro todo lo que pudo camino a casa. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y pudo divisar al rubio preparando algo en la cocina, cuando el ojiazul se dio cuenta de su presencia corrió a su encuentro y le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de alivio y se permitió abrazar a la chica –realmente estaba considerando la idea de mudarme a Suna- se separó de la pelinegra y notó que traía algo en la mano –¿qué es eso?-

Sasuke miró en la dirección que señala el rubio –un libro ¿no es obvio?-

-Ya lo sé- se quejó el ojiazul –¿pero de qué es?-

-Es el libro que contiene la manera en que podré regresar a mi estado normal-

-¿Normal?- rio nervioso, tuvo una sensación extraña –¿Tsunade baachan te lo dio?-

-Así es- Sasuke caminó hacia la cocina con la intención de buscar algo de comida, al final no había podido siquiera almorzar –Naruto ¿qué harás cuando deje de ser una chica?- preguntó tratando de restarle importancia al tema.

Naruto se acercó a él -¿por qué me preguntas eso?- colocó sus manos en el rostro de la pelinegra –hay una cosa que es más importante ahora-

Sasuke levantó una ceja a modo de sorpresa -¿y qué es?-

-Borrar a Gaara de tus labios- dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de Sasuke.

El Uchiha está vez no lo rechazo, lo dejaría así por esta vez, dejaría que la extraña sensación de temor que lo invadió ante el inminente rechazo de Naruto a volver a verlo como un chico muriera en las sensaciones que producía el rubio cuando se apoderaba de su boca, dejó que la juguetona lengua del rubio entrara en su cavidad y mandó a la suya propia a luchar por el dominio del beso.

Cuando el oxígeno les faltó a ambos se separaron con las mejillas dulcemente teñidas en un tono carmín. Le gustaba Sasuke, siempre lo había sabido pero la duda inmensa que se formó a causa de la pregunta que le había hecho lo estaba matando. Siempre había sido un chico de impulsos y en estos momentos no sabía que hacer porque sentía temor de lo que pudiera pasar ya que estaba siendo muy egoísta con sus sentimientos. Cuando vio cómo su amigo de toda la vida se acercaba nuevamente a buscar contacto físico, no dudo en corresponderle. Paseó sus manos por la fina figura de la joven y se permitió tocar la piel debajo de la blusa que traía puesta. Se sorprendió cuando Sasuke le tomó la delantera y se deshizo en un segundo de la chaqueta que llevaba dejando al descubierto su muy bien definido torso y sintió su corazón acelerarse al notar la mirada llena de lujuria que el pelinegro tenía. Perdió la razón y se dejó llevar, sujetó las manos de la joven a ambos lados de su cabeza y la apresó contra la pared. Empezó a besarla dejando un camino de marcas por la blanca piel de su cuello, liberó una de sus manos para poder retirar la ropa de la chica que le estaba empezando a ser molesta, abrió lentamente la blusa y dejó al descubierto la nueva anatomía de Sasuke, colocó la mano sobre el busto de la joven y empezó a masajear, intensificó el ritmo cuando notó que todo grado de excitación que tenía había muerto en el preciso instante en que la ropa de la joven dejó expuesta parte de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con amargura "no puedo", se dio media vuelta riendo nervioso –ha sido un largo día, será mejor que descansemos-

-¿Pero qué mierda, usuratonkachi?- Sasuke se acomodó la ropa en lo que pudo –no me digas que lo último que falta es que seas impotente-

-Ni de coña- le encaró nuevamente –es sólo que no es el momento indicado-

-Dobe, deja de actuar como una niña- se quejó.

-Qué irónico que seas precisamente tú quien me diga eso-se burló el ojiazul.

El Uchiha agrió su expresión –jódete, me voy a dormir-

Y cuando el pelinegro salió de su rango de visión se dejó caer, como soltando toda la tensión que había estado acumulando.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke decidió no dirigirle la palabra al rubio por lo menos hasta obtener una explicación de lo que había sucedido el día anterior pero las cosas no le salieron como esperaba pues el rubio salió de la casa ni bien amaneció alegando que Jiraiya lo necesitaba para no sé qué asunto. Así que aprovechando la tranquilidad que reinaba decidió estudiar detenidamente el libro. Pasado el mediodía llegó a la conclusión de que estaba más que seguro que podía deshacer el jutsu cuando lo quisiera lo que no estaba seguro es que si era el momento indicado. Sintió su estómago crujir y fue a arreglarse un poco para salir a buscar algo de comida.

El día estaba bastante soleado. Apenas llevaba caminando unos minutos cuando se encontró con el antiguo equipo diez.

-Oh miren es Saya- Ino se acercó a ella corriendo –no me digas que peleaste con Naruto y por eso estas sola-

Sasuke la miró con fastidio –es solo que se me antojó salir a caminar-

Shikamaru notó algo más en la usual apatía del Uchiha –oye Saya ¿has comido ya?- inmediatamente Ino y Chouji lo miraron extrañados.

-No, a eso iba antes de ser interrumpida- se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una pose de arrogancia.

-Iré contigo- empujó a la chica en sentido contrario al que iba –Ino, Chouji los veré más tarde-

-Pero…- la Yamanaka quedó sorprendida ante el inusual comportamiento de Shikamaru –Chouji ¿has visto lo mismo que yo?-

-No te preocupes Ino, todo debe tener su explicación- el Akimichi retomó su andar –vamos hemos quedado en visitar a Kurenai sensei-

Entraron a un restaurante de carnes, eligieron una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta y ordenaron la comida.

-¿Y bien, vas a hablar o no?- Shikamaru se recostó en la silla –no me digas que la cara que traes es solo porque no te agrada el clima-

Sasuke hizo un puchero, gesto que hasta se le hizo tierno al Nara quien prefirió desviar la mirada.

-Ya sé cómo deshacer el jutsu- recostó su cabeza en sus manos –puedo hacerlo cuando quiera-

-Entonces no veo el problema- Shikamaru se acomodaba mientras colocaban la comida sobre la mesa.

-Ese es el problema, que no sé cuándo sea el momento correcto de hacerlo- una expresión de tristeza lo invadió – hay dos maneras de romper este jutsu y la otra manera está en manos de Naruto-

El Nara dejó de comer cuando captó el motivo de la preocupación del Uchiha – es decir que el problema es que Naruto no acepta verte como un hombre otra vez-

-¿Qué pasará cuando todo regrese a la normalidad? Eso es lo que me preocupa- se sintió algo aliviado al por fin dejar salir sus preocupaciones, que alguien como Shikamaru supiera su secreto no era tan malo después de todo.

-Vamos, es algo inevitable ¿no pensarás vivir como una chica por el resto de tu vida?- los ojos del castaño se abrieron más de lo normal al no escuchar la negativa típica del Uchiha -¿o sí?...

Por otro lado también ingresaban al mismo restaurante Naruto y Jiraiya, sentándose en la primera mesa que vieron libre. Al parecer Naruto había perdido otra vez una de esas apuestas que solía hacer con el viejo.

-Hace tanto tiempo que mi ahijado no me invita nada- se quejó el mayor.

-Eres un vivido Ero sennin- se burló, además prácticamente me estás obligando.

-No me trates así después de haberme usado para huir de tu amorcito- sonrió – y me vas a decir ¿qué pasó?- paseó su mirada por el lugar en busca de alguien que los atienda – oh, ¿esos no son Shikamaru y Sasuke?- dijo señalando en la dirección en que se encontraban.

Naruto se giró inmediatamente, buscando lo que su padrino señalaba y la mueca en la cara del Nara lo preocupó por completo.

* * *

Y fin del capítulo 5... ¿qué les pareció?

oh por favor no me abucheen T~T

bueno espero no haberme enredado peor que la vez pasada y menos ahora que doña inspiración me suele abandonar.

uhm por cierto pienso publicar una nueva historia que no es original de mí sino que está basada en una película que vi y me causó mucha gracia.

en fin espero que les aia gustado y bueno que puedo decir soy mejor lectora que escritora, eso es seguro.

nos leemos

ja ne!


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? T^T lo sé no tengo perdón de Kami sama! por haber desaparecido sin rastro alguno u.u pero la vida suele complicarse a veces. Bueno dejando el drama de lado muchísimas gracias a las personitas que me animaron con sus reviews y sus PM las quiero tanto :D.

Gracias a kane-noona, KudoShuri, kaisafesadness, Em Hatake, amante-animeid, sasuko kanda, lauvirgo, Hagane Yuuki, sakura1402, harunablakrose, chizuruchan1999, kikyo taisho.

Espero que este capi se muy de su agrado aunque creo que la he liado un poco :/ jejeje

Disclaimer: Naruto y Sasuke son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

A leer!

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Una respuesta así jamás la hubiese esperado, que él tuviera el rsperado, que ostro desconfigurado, con una mueca cargada de sorpresa que había reemplazado a su típico estado de aburrimiento era mucho decir -¿qué dijiste?- cuestionó al Uchiha nuevamente como si sus oídos necesitaran escuchar nuevamente aquello para confirmar que era cierto.

-No me hagas repetirlo, escuchaste perfectamente bien- Sasuke enfocó la vista en su comida evitando todo contacto visual con el Nara que hiciera que su vergüenza se elevara a niveles desconocidos.

Shikamaru hizo lo mismo pensando en lo siguiente a decir de manera rápida -¿Has pensado que podrías hacer que Naruto odie que seas una chica?-

Las palabras del Nara hicieron que Sasuke olvidara el pequeño momento incómodo y enfocara su atención en el castaño nuevamente -¿a qué te refieres?-

-Es sencillo, celos- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo provocando que la chica enarcara una ceja sin terminar de entender.

-¿celos?- cuestionó la pelinegra.

-No es un secreto para nadie que si siendo hombre tenías a media población femenina detrás de ti ahora siendo una chica esa proporción es la misma pero en el sexo masculino – extendió una de sus manos buscando las de Saya y la tomó suavemente.

Sasuke paseó su vista de sus manos hacia los ojos del Nara buscando una explicación razonable para ese contacto -¿qué pasa? ¿Te gusto shikamaru?-sonrió con suficiencia.

-Que me parezcas atractiva es algo que no puedo negar- sonrió ligeramente –que me valla a enamorar de ti es algo que nunca va a pasar- señaló un determinado lugar con sus ojos –pero la verdad es que Naruto nos está mirando y quise poner a prueba mi teoría-

Sasuke miró disimuladamente logrando captar la molestia en la cara del rubio, su puño apretado y a Jiraiya haciéndole una señal de alto para que no abandonara el lugar en el que se encontraba sentado.

La pelinegra hizo ademan de corresponder aquel contacto – no es mala idea Shikamaru- y antes de que la situación provocara algo más que la simple molestia del rubio terminó de comer y se apresuró en abandonar el lugar con Shikamaru.

-Tampoco es que estuvieran haciendo nada malo- comentó Jiraiya despreocupadamente cuando notó que los otros dos habían salido del lugar.

El rubio comía con la molestia marcada en su rostro y el entrecejo arrugado -¿no te das cuenta Ero senin?- bebió algo de agua para no atragantarse al intentar comer y hablar al mismo tiempo –Sasuke no es de las personas que le guste la cercanía de los demás y mucho menos que lo toquen ¡por kami! que estamos hablando de cosas mayores- colocó los palillos en la mesa indicando que había terminado de comer y una expresión de preocupación adornó su rostro –además Shikamaru es listo es alguien con quien Sasuke puede hablar y se entendería bien-

Jiraiya rio a carcajada limpia –entonces estas en muchos problemas tener una novia linda no es fácil- miró al menor con cariño –vas a tener que cuidarla mucho- se acercó al rubio para hablarle bajito –y satisfacerla sexualmente porque si sigues así…-

-Ya te dije que no sé lo que me pasó- se quejó casi gritando –de pronto toda la excitación desapareció-

El mayor se cruzó de brazos- mira que recién ahora vengo a descubrir que tu cabeza de abajo piensa mejor que la de arriba-

Ahora sí que estaba perdido, Naruto parpadeó dos veces intentando comprender las palabras del peliblanco –no te entiendo Ero senin- que acaso con todos esos años su padrino no sabía que tenía que decirle las cosas directamente.

-Parece que tu amiguito no quiere andar por la ruta equivocada es todo- el viejo se puso de pie –gracias por la invitación es bueno que tu ahijado sea un joven fuerte y vigoroso que puede ganarse la vida y mantener a su padrino- bromeó y aprovechando la confusión en el rostro del Uzumaki abandonó el lugar lo más rápido posible.

Y Naruto tardó unos minutos más en entender lo que su antiguo maestro le decía y cuando por fin lo hizo su rostro tomó un lindo color rojo.

* * *

El color negro ya se estaba adueñando del cielo cuando Sasuke decidió por fin regresar a casa. Abrió la puerta con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido y pasar de largo sin prestarle atención al rubio indicándole así su molestia. Avanzó unos pasos y logró ver a Naruto viendo algún programa cómico en la televisión, justo cuando estaba por llegar a la habitación la ruidosa voz del Uzumaki lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué tal te la pasaste con Shikamaru?- no se dignó a voltear -¿tenían mucho de qué hablar?-

Sasuke enarcó una ceja acaso eso era otra repentina muestra de celos – No estuvo mal – le dijo en tono burlón -al menos no tuve que soportar tantas idioteces y el almuerzo me salió gratis- se acercó a Naruto por detrás del sofá –ser una chica tiene sus ventajas-

Naruto apretó los puños -¿Y has pensado cómo reaccionaría Shikamaru si supiese?-

-¿Si supiese qué?- cuestionó molesto el Uchiha intentado evitar pensar en lo que seguramente el rubio quería decirle.

-Que eres un hombre al fin y al cabo- volteó a mirarlo.

El Uchiha se colocó frente al rubio -¿y qué con eso?, tú lo sabes y no has tenido problema alguno en besarme-

Naruto lo miró sorprendido –es obvio Sasuke- lo señaló –ahora mismo no luces como un hombre-

Le había dolido, esas palabras le habían dolido más de lo que esperaba –pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sea- escondió sus ojos bajo el flequillo intentando no demostrar debilidad.

-No estoy diciendo lo contrario- afirmó el rubio – es sólo que…-

-Que no eres gay- completó Sasuke apretando sus puños con fuerza intentado controlar su ira para no golpear al ojiazul – ya lo sé, lo has repetido tantas veces- se giró con la intención de abandonar esa habitación, debatiéndose entre decir o no lo que pasaba por su mente. Paró a unos metros –tengo una curiosidad-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Si nunca hubiese pasado esto alguna vez te hubieses animado a besarme?- esperó unos segundos a escuchar la respuesta concreta pero sólo un vago "no lo sé" terminó con el silencio de la habitación –No te lo había dicho pero ya sé cómo terminar con este jutsu- y sin más abandonó el lugar dejando al rubio perplejo.

Naruto se dejó caer en el sofá había querido responder un "no" rotundo pero de pronto esas otras dos estúpidas sílabas habían salido de su boca pero es que apenas en la tarde había comenzado a entender su verdadera situación sentimental y había sentido miedo de que Sasuke lo estuviera jodiendo con eso de que sabía que le gustaba y más aprovechando el hecho de que era una chica y eso lo llevó a pensar en el después "si Sasuke vuelve a la normalidad ¿todo seguiría asi?" pensó "o volvería al estado en que lo máximo de contacto físico que obtenía era el de los puños del pelinegro mientras entrenaban".

Suspiró cansado, sabía que le gustaba Sasuke y también que deseaba estar con él, con el verdadero él, entonces porque había hecho que el Uchiha pensará lo contrario. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y revolvió su cabello, las cosas no funcionaban así solo había una opción ir a la habitación y enfrentar las cosas tal como eran de una vez y luego follarse a Sasuke toda la noche después de todo si el pelinegro sabía romper el jutsu y no lo había hecho todavía, algún motivo debía tener y estaba totalmente seguro que no era porque le gustara andar atrayendo miradas.

Dejó pasar un tiempo prudente antes de dirigirse a la habitación y llamar a la puerta esperando alguna señal de la pelinegra para poder entrar. Estuvo tocando y tocando la puerta esperando alguna respuesta pero ésta nunca llegó, se decidió por fin a entrar después de todo era su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta se topó con una completa oscuridad, encendió la luz y entonces notó la razón de que no le contestaran, era lógico, no había nadie sólo la ventana abierta y el viento que jugaba con las cortinas.

* * *

Había salido intempestivamente de la pieza que compartía con el rubio, necesitaba tomar aire y aligerar sus pensamientos. No reparó en coger algo para salvaguardarse un poco del viento, soltó su larga cabellera azabache para buscar un poco de abrigo, tampoco es que la ropa que llevaba puesta le ayudara mucho. Caminar de noche por las calles poco iluminadas de la aldea nunca había sido problema, no es que no pudiera defenderse si a alguno de esos sujetos con cara de pervertidos se lanzaba sobre él es solo que se hacía molesto sentir que la recorrían con la mirada con cada paso que daba. Sintió de pronto que alguien se acercaba sigilosamente por su espalda. Llevó una de sus manos a la altura del porta kunais que tenía sujetado en la pierna derecha y se puso en guardia como buen ninja que era, sin embargo nunca espero lo que iba a suceder, sintió que alguien la cubría con una especie de abrigo por la espalda y de pronto la calmada voz de Neji se hizo presente saludándola "no deberías andar así a estas horas" le dijo y eso le hizo darse cuenta que ir con una falda corta por la noche definitivamente no había sido una buena idea y también que hasta que alguien tan serio como Neji podía caer ante una joven linda.

-Hace un poco de frío así que puedo prestártela por esta noche Saya-san-

El Uchiha enarco una ceja, no sabía si burlarse por la ingenuidad del chico o sentirse un poco agradecido con él. Observó como Neji se encontraba algo tenso caminando a su costado como estudiando que sería lo siguiente correcto en hacer y eso le hizo gracia –Neji-kun ¿quieres ir por un trago?- la cara de sorpresa del castaño no se hizo esperar pero eso no evito que asintiera rápidamente como entendiendo que al parecer la pelinegra no quería regresar temprano a casa.

Entraron a uno de esos típicos bares con poca luz y olor a tabaco, se acomodaron en la barra y Neji llamó al encargado para poder ordenar algo de sake y al instante el licor estuvo frente a ellos. El castaño sirvió ambos vasos y observó cómo Saya bebía de una sola vez el contenido entonces supo que esa noche no solo sería de un trago.

Después de la cuarta botella, Sasuke ya estaba entrando en el terreno peligroso de la ebriedad y no era que fuera poco resistente pero fisiológicamente su cuerpo de chica lo hacía más sensible al alcohol, sus mejillas sonrojadas así lo denotaban y al parecer el Hyuga iba por el mismo camino, eso lo podía deducir desde que dejó de llamarla Saya-san y cuando tocarla de tanto en tanto ya no le era problema. Habían conversado de todo un poco, eso después de la segunda botella de lo contrario con la personalidad seria que se cargaban ambos solo se hubiesen dedicado a embriagarse. Sasuke incluso había inventado cosas sobre su modo de vida antes de llegar a Konoha y Neji se había encargado de explicarle cada cosa acerca de la aldea, incluso le contó sobre el mejor amigo de Naruto que supuestamente aun no conocía pero lo interesante de la noche comenzó cuando a Sasuke se le ocurrió aprovecharse un poco del estado del joven preguntando inocentemente si le gusta alguien en especial.

La octava botella llegaba a la barra cuando un brillo especial en los perlados ojos del Hyuga se hacía presente "¿l e gustaba alguien?" en realidad en ese preciso instante la pelinegra a su costado estaba intoxicando sus sentidos, la linda Saya en esa falda que dejaba sus blanquecinas piernas a la vista lo estaba seduciendo con cada sonrisa, con cada cruce de piernas, con cada jugueteo con su larga cabellera, de eso estaba seguro, por eso no le importo contestar un "claro que sí" mientras colocaba descaradamente una de sus manos sobre la pálida piel de una de las piernas de la chica y la movía ligeramente disfrutando del contacto.

Sasuke sintió la tibia piel de Neji, un contacto que no le rehuía ni sentía dudas por continuar porque estaba seguro que en ese momento tenía a uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea y uno de los más serios rendido a sus pies, porque a Neji Hyuga no le importaba para nada mirar con tanto deseo a la novia de uno de sus amigos al menos eso demostraba la juguetona mano que se deslizaba por su piel hacia zonas prohibidas en dirección norte.

El Uchiha colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Neji deteniendo su camino -¿acaso te gusto yo?- le preguntó.

-¿Es una pregunta tonta Saya chan?- el castaño tomó la mano de la joven y la llevó a sus labios, besando suavemente –no creo que exista un solo hombre en la aldea que diga que no-

"En realidad hay uno que no" pensó Sasuke "uno que no puede tirarse un polvo conmigo ni siquiera viéndome como una chica". Bebió un trago más antes de regresar la mano del Hyuga al lugar donde se encontraba antes, era una invitación abierta para alguien que no lo rechazaba y no sentía asco aunque no supiera la verdad y eso Neji lo entendió al instante.

* * *

¿Qué he hecho? que alguien me ayude xD

merece conti o no?

aun hay algún ser vivo que se pasee por aquí? xD

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
